elenaofavalorfandomcom-20200214-history
The Scepter of Night
"The Scepter of Night" is the thirty-fourth episode of the animated series, Elena of Avalor. It premiered on March 17, 2018. Plot In Mateo's workshop, Elena, Gabe, and Mateo are telling Naomi about the Scepter of Night and how Shuriki's group is after it. Elena then uses the Scepter of Light to show her Alacazar's riddle. Mateo explains that Alacazar found the Scepter of Night years ago. To keep it from falling into the wrong hands, Alacazar also broke it into three pieces: The Staff, the Mount, and the Jewel. He left the Staff where he found it and hid the other two pieces. Elena explains that when you find one piece, a hidden riddle Alacazar left with the piece leads the finder to the next. Elena then tells her friends the first riddle: "In the City of Pyramids, look into the eye of the place where macaws crawl and tortoises fly." Naomi says the City of Pyramids has to be Tepet Muul, the former capital of the Kingdom of Maru. Elena decides to take off for it. At Tepet Muul, Shuriki's group is already looking for the Scepter of Night, so far with no success, despite Fiero having read the clue to its whereabouts. Victor tells Shuriki that they should split up to find the answer to the clue and Shuriki agrees. Victor goes with Carla and Shuriki goes with Fiero. Carla complains about Fiero being Shuriki's new number one. Victor tells her that that's why they need to get the Scepter of Night first, so they can take Fiero's place as Shuriki's number one allies. Back at Avalor Palace, Elena is getting ready to head out to Tepet Muul. Gabe reminds her that the Grand Council voted to have her confined to the Palace while Shuriki is at large and that she, therefore, needs to consult the Grand Council first before heading out. Elena states that her grandparents and cousin are in the Kingdom of Cordoba on a diplomatic visit and she needs to stop Shuriki now. Naomi agrees that Elena has a point. Mateo points out that the Scepter of Night is too powerful for Shuriki to be allowed to get her hands on it. Gabe is still against Elena going, so Elena proposes that the four of them go together. Gabe agrees on the condition that he's in charge. The group then sets out for Tepet Muul. When they arrive, Mateo is all set to figure out the riddle and find the Staff. Gabe refuses on the grounds that they need to find Shuriki's group and Elena agrees with him. Mateo breaks away from the group to go look for the Staff. As it turns out, he’s determined to get the Scepter so Avalor can be safe from Shuriki and he can be like his grandfather, Alacazar. However, when he's done looking around the pyramid he's in, he realizes he's in the wrong one. Meanwhile, Shuriki's group finally realizes which pyramid is the right one once they notice the animals carved on it match the clue. When Mateo gets back outside, his friends scold him for going off on his own. Naomi then points out the right pyramid. Like the riddle, it had macaws crawling on the bottom and turtles flying at the top. When they arrive, they meet Shuriki's group and a fight breaks out. Mateo still wants the Scepter really badly, so he goes in against Gabe's orders and Elena follows him. Fiero orders Shuriki to retreat and meet him back at the carriage, but Victor follows him, wanting to get Shuriki’s approval for himself, and they are forced to stay together. Elena finds Mateo in the center of the pyramid and is very displeased with him for acting on impulse. Mateo claims he just trying to protect the kingdom. Since they have a chance, Elena plays along. Elena climbs up a dragon’s mouth and opens a secret compartment and they find the Staff and the second riddle. Fiero and Victor overhear the riddle. This makes them realize the Scepter of Night is in three pieces. Fiero and Victor then show up and take the Staff and Mateo realizes it's his fault they got it and Elena agrees that he was thinking about what he wanted, not what was best for the group, but he still had a chance to make up for it. And they chase Victor and Fiero, they manage to take the Staff from Victor. Elena’s group keeps playing catch with the Staff. Gabe wrestles with Victor and fights Fiero. The Staff falls onto the edge of the staircase. Mateo has a chance to take it with his magic, but he saves Naomi instead. Fiero reaches for the Staff, but Elena gets it with a little help from the Jaquins. Fiero and Victor get away. Shuriki's group head to the second riddle's location. Mateo apologizes to his friends and they head to the second location too after huddling to decipher the second riddle. Cast *Aimee Carrero as Princess Elena *Joseph Haro as Mateo *Jillian Rose Reed as Naomi Turner *Jorge Diaz as Gabe *Jane Fonda as Shuriki *Héctor Elizondo as Fiero *Lou Diamond Phillips as Victor Delgado *Myrna Velasco as Carla Delgado *Chris Parnell as Migs *Carlos Alazraqui as Skylar *Yvette Nicole Brown as Luna *Rosie Perez as Dulce Song *Wisest Wizard in the World Trivia *Elena gets the first piece of the Scepter of Night *Moral: What's best for everyone is more important than what one person wants. Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Season 2